custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Stratix's Story
This is a Story about one of my favorite MOCs, Toa Stratix. Chapter One. It was a cold, damp day in Karda Nui as Toa Stratix rode on his Vehicle. "Madness." He thought. He struggled to remember how he got to this land of Secrets. All he could remember about his past was that he was strolling down Ko-Metru one day, when a huge rahi beast carried him away. "There had to be some way I can remember more about my past. He said. "Solek knows a lot about things like this. Maybe I should pay him a visit." He activated the Turbo Rockets on his "Sky Rider" and flew to the Matoran Villages as quickly as he could. End of Chapter One. Chapter Two. Stratix hurried as fast as he could to Solek's hut. Unfortunatly, the weather had not only turned damp and cold, but it was raining as well. "I hope I'll be able to make it to Solek. I just have to find out about my past." After what seemed like hours, he made it to the hut where Solek was hanging up his picture of Kopaka Nuva. Solek jumped when he heard the crash from Stratix's Vehicle. "Who is it?" Solek asked nervously. 'It's just me." Toa Stratix replied. "Oh, Stratix. It's just you. I thought it might be "something else"." "Like what?" "I don't exactly know. But I know that soon, something or "someone" will come. And when it does-" "That's interesting Solek, but I need your help right now." "With what?" "I need to know about my past. I can't remember anything except being taken by a flying Rahi. You know just about all the legends about the Toa. Maybe you can tell be about my past." "Hmm. I don't know. There are thousands of Toa. That I am sure. But I do not have all of the records. Oh, here." Solek then went to the back of his hut and brought back a grey tablet. "I believe this will answer a few of your questions. I must go now. I have a meeting with Tanma, Photok and the other Av-Matoran." "Okay. Thank you Solek." Toa Stratix then hopped on his Vehicle and rode into the damp night sky. "If this doesn't help, I don't know if anything will." Little did Stratix know that he was being watched by someone. "You don't know how helpless you are right now Toa." Said the mysterious figure as he chuckles evily. End of Chapter Two. Chapter Three. Stratix parked the Sky Rider on the ground, and looked at the tablet Solek had given him. "If this tablet really can tell me about my past, how will it?" He wondered. "Who am I?" He asked himself. He waited for a few minutes, and frowned. "Why isn't this thing working?!" Stratix threw the tablet on the ground, and looked at it again, curiously. "I could've sworn I just saw the tablet glow." He stared into the tablet, and the tablet started to glow. It shone bright. The Light was so powerful, Stratix dropped the tablet. The Light from the glow formed words, which said- "If you want to know your identity, go to the City of Legends, look for the Six Gaurdians, and find where Teridax almost overthrew Metru Nui." The tablet stopped glowing, and the Light went out. "So, it is clear. If I want to find my identity, I must go to Metru Nui!" Stratix hopped on his Sky Rider, and flew off. Not knowing he was being pursued. A Black and Grey being picked up the tablet, and looked at it. "Metru Nui, huh? Interesting... I shall make sure that the Toa not only finds his indentity, but his doom as well!" The being laughed evily and pursued the Toa. End of Chapter Three. Chapter Four Shadow Stratix walked along the rocky ground as he followed Toa Stratix's flying Vehicle. "I've been tracking this Toa for a few days now, and I barely have any information!" Shadow Stratix growled and thought about how he came into this world. "It seems like an eternity since I was created, yet it has only been a year. I was originaly from an intire different dimmension. I was originaly Toa Stratix, and was patroling Karda-Nui. I got bit by a Shadow leech and turned evil. Shadow Stratix chuckled evily at this memory. "After that, I spend a couple months serving the Makuta. But I found "another" employment that were more suitable. A few days after my betrayl, Makuta Mutran captured me and experimented on me like I was some kind of wild Rahi." Shadow Stratix held up his hand and ignited Shadow from it. "That is how I got my Shadow powers." Suddenly, he remembered Stratix, and continued following. "I shall catch you Toa. Even if I must use "other" resorces." End of Chapter Four. Chapter Five Akarax walked across the sunny ground of Karda-Nui. He knew one thing, he was tired. He had just finished helping Photok fight off a Rahi infestation. Unfortunatly, two Matoran had been wounded during the attack. "Stupid Rahi. This is the Third time this week they've attacked a few innocent Matoran!" Akarax then heard footsteps. He looked behind him. "Huh. Must've been the wind or something." He heard footsteps again, and looked. "Is someone there?" He heard a shreiking sound. It was a Rahi. "Make that Four times." Said Akarax as he ran for his life. The Rahi flew out and shot a blast of what was apparently Shadow. After Three attemps, the Rahi had sucessfuly shot Akarax. Just before the Rahi was about to kill Akarax, Photok came up from behind. "Akarax! Duck!" Photok shot the Rahi with a blast of Light. It flew off immedeatly. "Akarax! Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just a little cut. Nothing serious." "It looks like your Jet Pack is broken, we'll have to get you a new one back at the village." But before Akarax could take two steps toward the village, he heard another shriek. This time it came from an Av-Matoran. He was just about to run in the direction of the scream, but Photok interveined. "Are you crazy?! You've just been attacked by a Two or Three foot Rahi! And now you're trying to go after another! Are you trying to get killed?!" "I know when I am needed, and this is a time." Akarax ran toward the shriek, and found nothing. He looked again, and saw something that would haunt him the rest of his life. What he saw, was Gavla, transforming into a Shadow Matoran. It was digusting to look at, and horrifying. But all Akarax was thinking about, was that one of his friends had turned into some weird Rahi freak. He decided it was too late to help, so he made a run for it. He ran in the same direction that Toa Stratix was going. But he bumped into someone else. A being of Shadow. That had been following Stratix. End of Chapter Five. Category:User:Ultimate Takutanuva Category:Stories